SoRtIlEgIo De AmOr SesshKag
by ksforever
Summary: El invierno puede ser muy cruel, pero tras cada copo de nieve hay una historia que contar... Bruja hechicera de las nieves, que me has hecho.. Se pregunta sin cesar un joven de ojos dorados...


Sortilegio de amor

Holass a todos!!!!!!!!!! Vine a dejarle un nuevo one-shoot!!! Que hice para mi amiga la loka 5!!!! Primero por que es mi amiga y segundo para disculparme por no haberle avisado de mi fic anterior!!! Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron cerezos en flor!! Muchas gracias!! Espero que este tambien sea de su agrado como los anteriores!! Sino acepto spams, tomatazos, gritos!1, menos insultos!!! Bien los dejo! Disfrútenlo!!

Besos

Ksforever!!!!

* * *

Invierno... Cuanta nieve...Hace mucho frió... Me pregunto si pronto, llegare a mi destino... hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 18...me encantaría celebrarlo, pero no se puede, porque mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, por supuesto me saludaron, pero se lamentan no poder hacerme ningún regalo, yo no tanto por el regalo, sino porque, mi madre esta enferma, ella y mi hermano menor, son todo lo que me queda en esta vida... como me gustaría ayudarlos y darles la protección que necesitan pero no se puede por mi condición de mujer, no puedo conseguir trabajo en ningún lado... Pero hoy es mi día de suerte en la casa de un Duque muy adinerado, podré entrar porque solicitan personal.

Copos de nieve caen a mi alrededor... este lugar es tranquilo para mi...hace dos semanas que mi padre murió...no tengo hermanos...estoy solo, y hoy será la entrevista para el personal, por supuesto pienso casarme pronto, lo mas seguro que sea con algunas de las hijas del Duque de Melmourgh... es muy poderoso, tambien son bellas las muchachas pero las mayores, Kykio y Kagura, son muy tontas, en cambio Lin, es muy bella e inteligente, sin embargo como mujer no me interesa aunque al parecer yo no le soy tan indiferente a ella...Que frió hace espero que venga gente capaz a buscar el trabajo porque no voy a soportar incompetentes en mi casa...

Las horas pasan y en medio del frío al fin llego al castillo, que preciosas flores, pero es una lastima que el cruel invierno las haya congelado , en primavera se verán preciosas, a pesar, de la nieve el jardín se ve preciosos, es como si todo fuera de cristal...Que belleza...me pregunto quien será el duque de este lugar, ojala me de trabajo...mi llegada... golpeo..la gran puerta de la castillo...un antigua mujer me abre la puerta... me mira muy severamente.. me pregunta que es lo que busco...le digo que es por la oferta de trabajo por el aviso que colocaron, en uno de los negocios...pasan las horas, esta ropa que tengo...espero dar buena impresión, porque este vestido blanco, esta muy raído, por el uso, el corsé blanco que me aprieta es muy antiguo... pasan las horas y estoy esperando ...veo que hay muchas personas por lo mismo que yo... sin embargo en estos tiempos encontrar trabajo después de una guerra devastadora y un cruel invierno es muy difícil...Oh Dios permíteme conseguir el puesto o mi familia morirá de hambre y frío...

Hace horas que entrevisto mediocres, sin embargo me paro por un segundo y me acerco a la ventana... que es lo que veo... la mas hermosa criatura de todas...será un ángel ... o ..tal vez sea una visión, por las ropas seguro que es una duquesa de por aquí... que hermosa, espero que Kaede mi ama de llaves la haga pasar pronto... mas mediocres estoy entrevistando y Kaede no ha aparecido, avisarme de mi visita...habrá sido una visión...

Que tarde es... me entrevistara???... me he pasado toda la tarde aquí y ya va anochecer hace un momento entro una mujer... que ocurrirá... ojala me den el trabajo... como estará mi madre...

Noche... no tengo ganas de seguir entrevistando mas... si queda uno lo haré...si quedan mas que vuelvan mañana... hasta ahora...de todos... solo diez. Me resultaron , me pregunto si encontrare a alguien mas...Kaede, hay alguien mas para entrevistar... _"si señor, una dama, que vino al ultimo"_, me contesta desde la penumbra mientras coloca mas leña en el fuego...hazla pasar...le digo simplemente, realmente mi voz suena cansada.

Cansancio ... es todo lo que flota en el ambiente, estoy muy preocupado porque se ha puesto mas frío y ya es muy de noche... tengo que volver a mi casa, me esperan mi madre y mi hermano menor. Es el ama de llaves... "Pasa muchacha el amo te espera" me dijo en un tono lúgubre que me erizo la piel...camino a paso lento , tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, dios mío protégeme...

Me doy vuelta por un segundo y mi mundo se derrumba... que es lo que veo... la criatura de esta tarde es ella... vino por el trabajo en mi castillo... que belleza...esos cabellos tan hermosos y rebeldes en sus puntas, tan negros como la noche... su cuerpo es una figura pequeña y hermosa y su piel blanca es un sortilegio que me hipnotiza... como se llamara...

Al entrar me pongo muy nerviosa, me siento intimidada en la forma que me esta mirando... esos ojos dorados como el sol, me esta mirando escrutiñandome a cada centímetro, pero aun asi es un hombre muy joven y muy guapo.. este es el Duque?... sus cabellos plateados, como la luna, resalta su belleza, pero debe estar casado.. seguro porque al ser tan poderoso, debe tener una mujer y debe ser muy bella...matrimonio..seria mi salvación, para mi y mi familia, pero...nadie se casaría conmigo por mi problema...

"como te llamas", se lo dije de repente sin pensarlo, su belleza me tiene tras ella... _"Kagome Higurashi, señor".._me dijo , se le notaba que estaba muy nerviosa... porque será... la estaré intimidando.. sin embargo esta hermosa criatura tiene una voz tan suave y dulce casi como un coro de ángeles...Me mira, le hago ademán para que se siente, de lejos su vestido se ve muy fino, pero de cerca esta todo raido, muy gastado por el paso del tiempo... su pálida piel la hace tan hermosa... " tiene referencias" . " No señor, es la primera vez que trabajare en una casa" ... " Ya veo, pero como puedo tomarla sino es su primera vez, lo pensare"... se lo dije tan de repente que se asusto y vi miedo en sus ojos... se veía tan triste como si la hubiera sentenciado.. que secretos guardas para mi pequeño ángel...

"no me va a tomar" fue lo primero que vino a mi mente... bueno en realidad es algo obvio, después de todo es la primera vez que voy a trabajar.. no deja de mirarme y este silencio me esta incomodando... como quisiera estar en mi casa cobijando a mi enferma madre... " tiene familia".. su voz es tan imponente ... " Si señor, mi madre y mi hermano pequeño"... " Ya veo , y su padre"... " el murió hace mucho, en una guerra"... El solo asiente al mirarme " su edad" " Dieciocho señor"..

Dieciocho años y desamparada... no la habrán comprometido ya.. eso es algo que resuena en mi mente... veo que es muy de noche... " Supongo que su hermano la espera afuera"...estaba interesado en esa joven dama... "No el es muy pequeño tiene solo cuatro años y esta con mi madre enferma", su voz se notaba con mucho pesar, ella es el sostén de esa familia, suena el reloj... ya son las nueves, veo su rostro lleno de preocupación, preocupación por su familia, por el miedo a la noche, y el desamparo... " espere, le daré ordenes a uno de mis sirvientes que la lleven a su casa, ya es muy tarde"... me agradece, su voz, es tan dulce...Pasaron las horas, y mi cochero volvió, me dijo que ella vivía muy lejos y que había venido caminando hasta mi castillo, su casa es muy pobre, se estaba cayendo a pedazos..debe estar desesperada por el trabajo...

Llegue a mi casa... el es muy amable aunque no lo demuestre espero que su esposa lo valore...pero regreso triste por no tener donde trabajar.. las medicinas son muy costosas, y mi madre esta cada vez peor...

Ha pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro no he vuelto a verla..ya visite al Duque y ninguna de sus hijas me llamo la atención, no estoy realmente interesado en casarme con alguna de ellas... decido ir a pasear en mi caballo, a pesar de que el invierno se ha tornado mas cruel y lo que veo me deja desconcertado... aquella muchacha. Estaba trabajando en el crudo invierno con el frió que hacia, estaba en un lago congelado lavando unas prendas, puedo ver que tiene mucho frió y que sus manos están moradas por haber sacado agua tan fría... habrá encontrado trabajo?.. quien es el monstruo que la envió a este lugar...no se da cuenta que la estoy viendo...

Por dios ya no siento mis manos, y tengo mucho sueño..que frío hace... pero no importa tengo que llevarle estas prendas a limpias a la señora del palacio cercano para que mi hermano pueda comer...ya que mi madre murió aquella noche, no permitiré que a Souta le pase lo mismo... me estoy durmiendo, que sueño tengo... que me pasa..cierro mis ojos veo todo oscuro...

La veo, algo le ocurre... se ha desmayado... me acerco rápidamente a ella y la levanto en mis brazos... me la llevo hasta mi castillo, coloco a toda la servidumbre de cabeza para que la atienda y la mantenga caliente... Las horas pasan y el medico llega...me da la noticia que la salve de que muriera de hipotermia, si no la hubiera levantado a tiempo ella hubiera muerto...ahora esta dormida aunque tiene fiebre... "Souta hermanito, yo te protegeré".. su hermano, en donde se encontrara hace mucho frío... lo enviare a buscar... Ya es media noche y mi cochero me cuenta que encontró a su hermano en el palacio cercano al mío, que la condesa del lugar no se lo quería entregar por sus ropas... ahora se que clase de monstruo la envió a ese lugar... La condesa Ravencroft perdió a su hijo hace nueve años, y seguro que quería a ese pequeño para suplantarlo y envió a su tumba a la muchacha desesperada por protegerlo...pero no es todo lo que me dice...la madre de ambos murió...el cochero trajo a su hermanito, porque encontró las ropas y dijo que era mi empleado, ella no quería quedar mal delante mío porque yo la he salvado incontables veces de los estafadores, me debe varios favores, me lo entrego de mala gana... " Souta" vuelve a pronunciar en medio del delirio... Ya esta a salvo...mi voz se torna suave antes de salir del cuarto en donde se encuentra...

Me despierto asustada me doy cuenta que ya es de día en donde estoy?, que es este lugar? ...souta...grito mientras trato de levantarme pero unas muchachas me lo impiden dicen que tengo que hacer reposo... logro tranquilizarme cuando lo veo entrar y viene a mi a darme un abrazo... "Pequeño estas bien que bueno!"... "tranquila hermana, ya te mejoraste, pero tienes que descansar, ayer me asuste mucho cuando vi que no volvías"...la suavidad infantil de su voz me tranquilizaba era mi pequeño..hij..hermano...ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que casi lo llamo asi..desde aquel incidente.. por el cual nadie se quiere casar conmigo...

Noto en su rostro una similitud con el niño, por supuesto son hermanos.. pero en sus ojos veo otra clase de brillo...es un buen lugar para espiarla, por la pequeña comisura de la puerta...entro lentamente.. " Buenos días"... " buenos días señor, le agradezco lo que hizo y..." No hace falta, no crea que es hospitalidad, a partir de ahora trabajara para mi, en compensación de lo que yo hice por Ud., su hermano se puede quedar tambien, tendrá comida, y cama... "muchas gracias, veo sus lagrimas en sus ojos"...

Que hombre tan bueno me salvo y nos da un lugar en donde quedarnos... que alegría ya me estaba preocupando...solo tendré que traer nuestra cosas... bueno nuestras pocas cosas... el cochero del Duque va por ellas, y nos trae la mala noticia que los acreedores se han quedado con todo... me lo temía...porque tenia muchas deudas... Pasan los días y la mirada del duque me pone mas incomoda... tengo nervios, y me sonrojo fácilmente ante su presencia...y mi corazón late a mil por hora, Lord Sesshoumaru, Duque de estas tierras del Oeste un ser imponente y amable, me hace sentir muchas cosas...

Ha pasado un mes nadie se ha atrevido a pedirme su mano...porque será... mi ama de llaves me cuenta porque..la muchacha fue violada... y concibo un niño... al cual no quiso abortar... el padre del niño es un hombre poderoso... la obligo a hacerlo pasar por su hermano..ese pequeño era su hijo, ese brillo era el brillo que mi madre tenia cuando me miraba...ahora lo entiendo...quien seria el despiadado que hizo aquello... Kaede me cuenta que le padre de la criatura se desobligo por completo de ella y del niño..los dejo en la indigencia... al no tener un padre que le retribuya su honor... la lastimo..Mi corazón late por la ira contenida... quien sabrá sido... pero mis dudas se van cuando el Conde del Sur... Naraku, llega a mi castillo... veo en sus ojos una sorpresa cuando ve a Kagome limpiando oficina, ella tambien esta muy asustada, ...le pido que se retire...

No puede ser, es el... aquel hombre ... que me...violo... tengo que alejarlo de Souta, de mi pequeño, que duerma pacíficamente en mi regazo en el mundo del dulce paraíso...no se que le puede hacer... Dios mío protégenos... Por favor, te lo suplico... Las horas pasan me preocupo... porque siento una enorme discusión en el despacho del duque, que ocurrirá, vuelvo a mi cuarto y veo a Souta dormido, lo tomo entre mis brazos, lo aprieto mas contra mi pecho...lo único que salen de mis labios son plegarias...

Desde que entro me ha preguntado por ella...le he contado de ella, omitiendo algunos detalles... mi ira aparece al notar su interés y la forma en la que se refiere a ella... tratándola como la peor de las cualquieras... no lo soporto...tajantemente comienzo a interrogarlo... y me confiesa su atrocidad... me da cada detalle... de cómo se acerco a ella..como la engaño... y como abuso... se mofo cruelmente de la forma en que ella se acerco a pedirle que se haga cargo del hijo que ella estaba esperando... la dejo sola... cuando ella mas lo necesito...maldito desgraciado como se atrevió... es un infeliz... Pasan las horas siento su risa en mis oídos... discutimos fuertemente por unos intereses aunque en realidad tiene ver con Kagome... Pasan las horas al fin se va amenazándome con deshacerse de mi y de ella... y tambien del muchachito...

Escucho los gritos y sus palabras de amenazas ... yo no importo... pero mi niño... a el no le hará daño... me tengo que ir, tengo que protegerlo... talvez si hablo con la condesa ella lo quiera y se que lo cuidara bien.. yo tengo que huir lejos con el dolor de mi alma... el no lo conoce, por suerte ... pero tengo que dejarlo a salvo... por su bien y yo irme lejos de aquí...

Hoy es un día en el cual esta nevando mucho, esta muy oscuro no he podido dormir, pensando en ella y en sus temores, de repente siento un ruido me hiela la sangre y mis peores temores se aparecen ante mi como fantasmas... veo que es Kagome, esta herida, en un charco de sangre en medio de la blanca nieve ...como?... debió ser el... el pequeño esta bien, pero muy asustado... el medico viene pronto... ya esta bien,... se ha salvado porque la bala no toco órganos vitales...mañana hablare con ella...

Otro día mas esta muy frió... estoy muy asustada por lo que paso pero mi pequeño esta bien, no hay problema esta seguro ya...mi corazón se enloquece cuando lo veo entrar...imponente pero su mirada denota un brillo, que es ... no logro descifrarlo... " Vine a hablar con Ud."... siempre tan directo... " Señor me iré apenas me recupere, pero quería pedirle de favor que lleve a mi hermanito a vivir con la Condesa, no reclamare nada por el"... " conozco su situación, ese niño es su hijo.. no su hermano"...estoy helada porque sepa mi secreto, quien se lo dijo?... habrá sido el?... "Señor..." " Lo se todo Kagome, el conde Naraku es el padre de tu hijo me contó todo, incluso se molesto porque tu trabajabas para mi"... se burlo de mi, seguro me despedirá, porque me deba haber dejado como la peor de las mujeres ante un hombre tan maravilloso como el que me salvo la vida y al cual he llegado.. a ..amar... " No se preocupe se que el es un desgraciado, seguro que el tuvo la culpa no se preocupe, lo único que me interesa es su seguridad"... estoy atónita al saber que el se preocupa por mi y mi hijo...pero mas impresionada me dejo cuando...

Estaba con un nudo en la garganta ...no sabia ni porque hacia esto..o..talvez..si ..el amor cambia hasta el mas duro de todos...y mas que comencé a tenerle cariño a ese pequeño...con sus juegos, y su amor hacia su querida madre, me lo contó con sus labios que ella le dijo que de cariño le digiera hermana, y a su abuela madre... la inocencia y el amor hacen milagros... por ello y por lo que siento solo le dije "cásese conmigo" ...me miraba interperrita, no podía creerlo..."perdón que dijo" no me hagas repetirlo quiero que te cases conmigo no hay mas palabras .. eso es todo un juez nos casara mañana, asi que descansa.. " Pero yo soy su empleada una mucama", "Naraku tenia razón eres una bruja...hechizas a todos con tu mirada y tu cuerpo sin querer por eso todos te buscan, el me odia por ello porque te tengo a mi lado, el tambien te quería su lado, y quería matarte porque te fuiste con otro hombre que no sea el, me embrujaste con un sortilegio de amor! Eso es lo que hiciste"...me miraba con tanta ternura y miedo a la vez, no me resistí... me acerque a ella lentamente estaba muy quieta, y callada, con lentitud me acerque a sus labios, néctar de los dioses, su piel es muy suave..su respiración era una tímida melodía, y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían mas inocente de lo que ya era.. aproveche ese momento y la bese... mi corazón saltaba de la emoción, en aquel momento por mis pensamientos pasaron miles de imágenes, ella y yo juntos con niños pequeños a nuestro alrededor, juntos en las noches de invierno, en las noche de tormenta, Souta y nuestros niños en nuestra cama matrimonial, una familia de verdad juntos, eso era lo que yo quería...

Cuatro años Souta va a un internado, nos comunicamos siempre con el, quiere saber que pasa con sus dos hermanitos mas pequeños...y con el que tengo yo aun en mi vientre... al principio nadie me aceptaba como la mujer de Sesshoumaru, incluso Naraku intento abusar de mi en una oportunidad, pero su maldad la pago con la muerte, el había intentado deshonrar a Sesshoumaru, pero el llego a tiempo y le reto a un duelo del cual mi amado salió victorioso... estoy feliz por ello, aprendí rápido mi oficio de mujer, cada vez que nos vemos me dice si estoy usando algún sortilegio, porque desea besarme, solo me rió en sus ojos...conozco cada faceta de ese hombre que me salvo la vida, y me devolvió el respeto ante la sociedad, pero mas que eso...me enseño a amar...

Lloras en un invierno tan bonito como este hechicera..." siempre tan chistoso Señor Duque" ... la miro a esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustan es tan dulce... " entonces porque lloras, no es bueno para mi heredero esas lagrimas. Deja eso y ven que quiero mostrarte algo...le enseñe en una habitación un hermoso cuadro tapado por un lienzo, cuando lo destapa rompió en llanto al ver la imagen de ella, tal cual como habia llegado a buscar trabajo con ese vestido, y al lado de las rosas congeladas, con esa vista de ninfa se veía tan bella.. me abrazo ... " Gracias, te amo mucho, no me dejes nunca, por favor"..." Crees que yo te dejaría, te amo demasiado, como para dejarte la vida fue injusta pero aquí estoy a tu lado dispuesto a amarte siempre"... Esa imagen la hice yo porque no podía sacármela de la cabeza... la hice el día que ella vino a buscar trabajo..

Pasan lo días los años... mis hijos nacen y crecen .. pero aquí estoy tan enamorado de mi hechicera como el primer día que la vi...caminamos mientras nieva en este jardín de rosas congeladas.. como siempre... mis hijos siempre me preguntan que es el amor, siempre les contesto, es un sortilegio de invierno, que viene de improvisto y no te avisa... eso es lo que ocurrió un sortilegio de amor de invierno eterno... el invierno crudo...pero mágico..frío.. pero cálido con ella a mi lado..ella es mi hechicera...la que me lanzo el sortilegio de amor en un invierno como hoy..."

Fin

* * *

Perdonen que nopuedo separar mucho los parrafos, pero es se deforman, al ser una narracion hecha por los personajes!! Disculpen!!!ENTIENDO SI NO LO LEEN!! TRATARE PARA LA PROXIMA DE SEPARARLO!!GOMEN!! 


End file.
